


An Alien World

by Foxbrush



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, How Do I Tag, I hate tagging, Meeting other alien races, Old War, Other, Peacekeepers, Soul Bond, Space Flight, Starfleet Academy, Violent, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxbrush/pseuds/Foxbrush
Summary: Ral'qula goes over the story of how a peace loving, lets not fight Til'Zard managed to trick a Alu into a ze'nifal bond. Oh and the Til'Zard thinks that the two will some how make the two races buddy buddy after a 2 millennium war broke them apart. WTF. Some stuff happens of course and they end up in Capt. Kirk of the Enterprise crew of to who knows where.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Til’Zard: a race of reptilian like people. Known for being extremely peaceful, but are fierce when    
>             they feel the need for force is needed to keep the peace.
> 
> Alu: A race of avian like people. Extremely violent people, love wars, death, and battle. Hate the  
>     Til’Zard for reasons unknown at the moment.
> 
> Vin/Qul’ge: The goddess of death. Vin is what the Alu call her, and Qul’ge is the term the Til’Zard use.
> 
> Ze’nifal: A sacred bond, the closet term in earthling language is soul mate, the greek definition. Once formed, it can never be undone. There have been documents on strange incidents happening once a bond has formed between participants. a bond that can be formed by either Til’Zard or Alu, but the Alu race has long forgotten The art of initiating the bond
> 
> Fazer: Father/Daddy
> 
> Fazer’Nil: More respectful way to say Father
> 
> Diter: Daughter

Ral’qula folded her two massive wings back, relishing the sensation of her body floating for a brief moment before plunging back to her cold hard world. She allowed herself to free fall for a good while, watching as the mountains called her back home. Just before the jagged edges of the cliffs rushed to meet her, she snapped her wings open; angling her body slightly so the sudden halt wouldn't be so jarring. She greedily pumped her wings through the air, slowly gaining altitude once more. Expertly maneuvering around the jagged points and hidden deaths she managed to once more safely leave behind the harsh but welcoming mountainous valley she called home. And entered a land once but no longer meant for her people. 

She flew for about fifteen minutes, scoping the foreign woodland forest before her, for the signal she knew was waiting for her. It took her longer than she liked to admit, but she was finally able to spot an intricately designed network of stones. To anyone on land it looked like a spattering of random rocks lying about, and to the skies it showed the same, but to Ral’qula it was the sign she had been scouring the lands for. She began to look for a clearing big enough for her to land in. Once on land she looked about to see if anything was watching her. Satisfied, she tucked her wings tight to her body and began her hike to their meeting spot. 

It wasn't until some time later did she finally make it to the destination spot the encrypted stone message stated. It wasn't a bad spot for a rendezvous, a small waterfall was the backdrop and fruit trees populated along the bank of the small lagoon, but the land itself made Ral’qula twitchy. Her people were use to being the top predators in their lands, everything about them was evolved to be so. Her pale coloring to blend into the bleak landscape, large strong wings to maneuver to desolate locations against harsh winds, talons and claws meant for shredding her prey, total resistance to the cold, literally everything about her being was meant to help or improve some aspect of herself to be a better hunter than the last. But here none of that matter, her once inconspicuous coloring was now like a freaking beacon in this lush vibrant forest. She always some how managed to get her wings tangled in low hanging branches, and her talons kept getting stuck in rotting pieces of wood littered about. But worst of all, was the heat! Her people had very fine feathers covering their whole body, so warmth was never an issue in her lands, but here where humidity and the sweltering heat ruled; she thought Vin was lurking just a breath away.

If not for that thing, she would have never bothered with this abominable place at all. From the corner of her eye she saw the lagoon’s waters beckoning her to lounge in it, and she might have submitted to its temptations if she didn't hear the sound of feet approaching. Swiveling around, she strained to hear their direction of approach, but all the noise from the forest itself was interfering. Unable to locate the intruder, she took a running leap and clawed her way up a particularly large tree, perching on a well concealed branch to watch the intruder approach. 

It was one of the male Til’Zard, this one must have been in his prime. One could tell if they looked for the signs, the shine of their scales, length of their horns, things along this nature were usually the give always. Followed by a young female Til’Zard whose horns have barely sprouted. Ral’qula’s attention was captured by the female Til’Zard, whose tail was twitching nervously since she entered the scene. Ral’qula was confused but more annoyed by anything with the sudden appearance of the two. It wasn't the young female Til’Zard that annoyed her, since that was the Thing she was coming to meet all along. No, it was the unwanted being that was following her.

“What the Quite is she doing here with that!?” whispered Ral’qula.

Ral’qula stilled her body, like a predator would do when watching prey. Not wanting to initiate a fight with the male Til’Zard, she decided to see what the old snake was planning to do.

………………………………

Asura was desperate to get her Fazer away from their secret meeting grounds, but he would not go and she had a sinking feeling why. 

“Asura.” Spoke the solemn reptilian like man. 

“Yes Fazer!” Asura was startled out of her searching. She thought she heard a deep sigh from somewhere above.

“Where are they?”

Asura felt her blood chill. She responded with a nervous wobble to her throat, only making her Fazer more suspicious. “Where is who Fazer?”

“Don't play coy with me Asura, I know you have been sneaking out after taking care of your duties, and I would have overlooked such offenses if you had not started to sneak out at night also. So, where is the boy.”

Asura was about to refute when she was struck dumb by her Fazer’s statement. The silence would have stretched on if not for the sound of a mixture between bells and birds chirps, and something large crashing to the ground.

Both fazer and diter turned towards the noise. Asura could only let out a groan, while her Fazer’s face become a scary sight. And oblivious to it all was Ral’qula rolling on the forest floor laughing.

Tagin turned towards his diter, trying to control all of the emotions turning inside him. He couldn't help feeling a bit betrayed, after all the warnings he gave her, the stories he told her of their, more volatile brethren. But he also understood it wasn't in his diter’s nature to be cautious to living beings. Even among his kind, he has never met another Til’Zard as compassionate as her. 

Tagin let out a sigh born from somewhere deep within his soul, “What is the meaning of this Asura?”

Asura began to fidget, the only time she heard Fazer sigh like that was when Nuniya brought back supposedly the mate she has always been looking for. “I….um.” Asura was stuck on where to begin, should she go back to the time she first met Ral’qula, or to when she kinda tricked Ral’qula into a ze’nifal. In the end it was not her story to tell, for Ral’qula finally recovered from her fit of laughter and faced the old Til’Zard. 

Ral’qula sat cross legged on the forest floor, settling her snowy white wings folded loosely behind her. “It's a long story to tell, old one, think you can stay awake for it all?”

Tagin felt a vein pop on his forehead, he hissed at her, “Hurry up and tell your piece, warmonger!” 

Ral’qula couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the old Til’Zard’'s grouchiness. “And here I though all of you Til’Zard’s were a bunch of peace loving, lets all be nice, idiots. If not for all your scales and wingless ness I would have mistaken you for a Alu.”

Tagin felt his face turn hot in embarrassment, it was a sore subject about his lack of “compassion” towards others. 

Ral’qula only laughed further at the Til’Zard’s discomfort and she might have continued even further in mocking him if not for the lethal glare Asura was casting onto her. Discouraged from proceeding further she began to tell her tale of how a Til’Zard managed to capture an Alu rather skillfully.


End file.
